


Here I Am (Two Worlds)

by mitsunian



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsunian/pseuds/mitsunian
Summary: Lexa kum Trikru, Commander of the 12 Clans, was thrust with a huge responsibility over her people at a very young age. Fighting for unity and peace between the clans, Lexa will sacrifice everything to achieve her goals. But is she still willing to sacrifice the people she love for the people she's fighting for who chose to betray her?Clarke Griffin, heart surgeon, has set her life into saving as many people as she can through surgery. Closing off her emotions, Clarke vowed to do everything she can to do her job regardless of the consequences.Or, Lexa keeps dying but still lives.





	Here I Am (Two Worlds)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so it might not be as good as the others but still hope you'll enjoy it!

“Scalpel.”

“Clarke Griffin, cardiothoracic fellow will begin the cardiac tamponade.”

“Scissors.”

“Spreader.”

“Suction!” Where’s the ripped part? Where is it?

“I found it!”, she sighed. “It’s the right ventricle. I’ll proceed the primary closure.” Looking to her right while holding her hand steady. “Please prepare for the pressure.”

 _The coronary artery. I shouldn’t meddle with the coronary artery._  Before she knows it, a splutter of blood hits her masked face.

\-------

Closing her eyes while dancing and feeling the music fill the whole place, she felt the hands that slid to her waist then to her hips. She turned her whole body and faced the owner of the offending hands to push him away. She wasn’t in the mood to flirt with anyone tonight, even if the guy didn’t look half as bad. All Clarke wanted was to be left alone. After making sure the sleazy guy got the message of no, thanks, she walked to the other side of the club and started dancing again, alone. This time she kept her eyes open, so no other guy wouldn’t come too close to her again. Clarke felt her phone vibrate in her hands. Taking a quick glance at the caller ID, she swiped its screen to answer the incoming call with a sigh.

“Octavia…”

Listening, now with a bit more interest than a second ago, she grabbed the rest of her stuff that she had left at the bar, and walked outside the club with a brisk walk.

“How’s the patient doing right now?” she asked Octavia. Clarke listened to Octavia who went on to describe the patient’s condition from the other line.

“What about Murphy? Isn’t he on duty tonight?” She paused and waited for Octavia to finish talking.

“Why are you asking such an obvious question, O? Of course I’m coming.” She smirked forgetting Octavia couldn’t see her. “I’ll be there in five. Get a chest x-ray and lab tests.”  
Clarke stood outside the club entrance as the valet handed her the car keys. After ending the call she drove through the empty streets towards Arkadia General Hospital and towards her duties that defined her life.

\-------

“Where’s the patient?”

“Clarke!” Octavia said looking relieved then took in her appearance. Clarke was wearing a white halter crop top and blue skirt, since she had planned on staying at the club dancing all night long, forgetting all her worries and just letting loose for a moment…or hours. But now she felt impatient again when the younger doctor kept on staring at her.

“I asked, where’s the patient.” Clarke's voice sounded harsher than she herself had wanted it to sound, but she didn’t dwell on it.

“Yeah! Here!” Octavia ran hurriedly to one of the beds in the emergency room.

Clarke pushed the curtains aside to see the patient in the hospital bed. She grabbed the stethoscope hanging around Octavia’s neck and proceeded to check on the patient.

“The blood pressure has dropped to 70 and 50. The pulse is 130.”

Octavia informed her while she listened to the patient’s heart beat.

“Where’s the X-ray?” Clarke asked gruffly, looking around the room expectably.

“It’s here.” Harper appeared at her side while pushing the x-ray machine and showing the result from the latest test. After studying it for a short while intently and with a furrowed brow, finally she asked “Where’s the heart ultrasound?”

“Here.”, Octavia said quietly. She knew that when Clarke meant business, there was no playing around with her.

Clarke then proceeded on studying the ultrasound monitor with an ever deepening crease in her eyebrows. Turning to her side where Octavia and Harper were standing, she asked, “Where’s Doctor Jaha?”

It was Octavia who answered, “After surgery, he said, to never contact him for the rest of the day, no matter what happened.” Remembering what day it was, Clarke turned on her heels and started to walk to the lobby. She secretly smiled inwardly. If she was right, Jaha would be in his usual golf club on the opposite side of the town, kissing ass to the hospital director. Typical…Clarke thought and scoffed at that thought before hollering over her shoulder.

“Harper, grab an operating room, and call the Anaesthesiology Department. It’s an emergency.”

“Who will perform the surgery?”

Without stopping she answered, “I will!”, leaving the younger doctor and nurse with bewildered looks on their faces. On her way to change her clothes, Clarke dialled Doctor Jaha’s contact number. Just after two rings he answered, “Didn’t I tell you not to contact me?”

Ignoring the annoyed voice on the other side of the line, Clarke started to explain the situation “Male, mid-20’s, traffic accident. The steering wheel got stuck in his chest during the accident. According to the ultrasound, he has some blood clots and his blood pressure isn’t stable.”

“What are you doing?”

“We have to perform surgery urgently. Can you come?” She arrived in the on call room, opened her locker and grabbed her scrubs. “Should I do it?”

“No! Isn’t Doctor Murphy on duty today? So, why are you calling me?”

“He’s absent without leave.” Silence. “I’ll consider it as a consent.” Clarke said, with a growing smile on her face and ended the call. It just felt good to have the upper hand over your seriously stuck up superior.

Hurriedly she pulled out her clothes and changed.

Clarke arrived in the operating room a minute later. As the nurse assisted Clarke with her surgical glove and gown, she scanned the room. Octavia stood right beside the patient. Her gaze stopped at the black haired Asian doctor who was checking the monitor just above the patient.

“Doctor Griffin, isn’t the operation room off-limits for you? I heard that you offended a VIP patient of Doctor Jaha.”, Doctor Monty Green from the Anaesthesiology Department said, smirking amusedly.

With a grin of her own, Clarke answered, “It was just lifted a minute ago.”

“Clarke, are you really going to do this?”, Octavia asked worriedly. Clarke nodded, laughing quietly. She was taking a weird pleasure in the fact, that everyone had heard she wasn’t supposed to go into the operating room.

But there would be time for that later. For now it looked like they couldn’t delay the surgery any further and the patient needed to be opened up. She would deal with Jaha’s wrath later. The only thing she should think of at the moment was saving the patient lying on the operating table.

“The patient’s condition is a little unstable.” Monty informed them while eyeing the patient’s status on the monitor.

Clarke took a deep breath and looked sternly at everyone in the room. She gave Octavia a small nod before starting.

“I’m going to start a cardiac tamponade. Scalpel, please.”

Watching from the other side of a window with a view on the operating room, Harper worriedly commented, “She already lost Doctor Jaha’s favor and now this. What is she thinking?”

Raven who was standing beside Harper, relaxingly crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged her shoulders.

“Clarke doesn’t really care about those things.”

“Even if she likes surgeries that much, why risk her career like that?” Harper continued, still worried for Clarke, but also confused by her behaviour.

“To save lives, you have to take risks yourself.” Raven answered while winking at the other girl.

Back in the operating room, Clarke just started the operation and was opening the patient up.

“Let’s start transfusing blood.”

Monty flipped the switch on to start the transfusion to the patient. “The blood is going in.”

Clarke had observed and done operations like this quite a few times before, and her hands worked like they had a head of their own. “Pat. Irrigation. Suction. There are two rips in the right ventricle.” She concluded after studying the damaged in the patient’s heart. “Please prepare a 5-0 suture.”

“Cut.”

Octavia then proceeded to cut the suture, “Cut.”

“Cut it.” Clarke told her, finishing the other rip.

“Cut.”

“Neat as always, Doctor Griffin.” Monty praised.

Octavia who was visibly proud of Clarke said, “Should I close the patient up?”

But Clarke suddenly halted and froze in her movements.

“Wait!” she barked at her colleagues as she watched the monitor closely.

“Why? Is there a problem? You did a good job.” Octavia looked away from the monitor and stared at Clarke.

“Just a minute. Wait----”, now staring at the heart in front of her. Something is not right, she thought.

Then it hit her. The heart was stopping.

“It’s ventricular fibrillation! Where’s the defibrillator?”, Clarke stuck her left hand into the open chest of the patient and started pumping the heart on a controlled rhythm.

“What?”

Clarke turned to glare at Octavia who was visibly confused by her sudden reaction. “Doctor Blake, we need the defibrillator now!” Only then Octavia sprang into action.

“The blood pressure is dropping. I think there’s a problem with the electrolytes, too much blood was transfused.” Monty who was looking at the monitor finally caught up with what had gone wrong. With a serious complication like a cardiac arrest every second was a precious moment that threatened to slip through their fingers and leave their patient dead.

When Octavia handed her the defibrillator, Clarke positioned the device on both sides of the heart, consequently smearing blood all over the handles. This was a messy job indeed.

“20 joules are charged. Shock.” Seeing no changes, she pushed on. Clarke Griffin didn’t give up. Not so easily at least.

“30 joules are charged. Shock.” When still nothing changed, Clarke abandoned the device with an angry snarl and started pumping the heart with her own hand again. Come on.

_Come back. Please._

A second ticked by. Then another. And another and finally…

“We have a pulse, you did it Doctor Griffin, you saved his life.” said Monty. Right at that moment Doctor Jaha came rushing inside the operating room, just when the people inside the room were starting to recover their breaths again.

“How is it going? What happened?” he immediately asked.

“We managed to repair two places in the right ventricle but the patient went into cardiac arrest. We just finished taking care of it.” Clarke reported back to the older doctor. Although she was tired after the surgery, a smug look found its way on her face.

“Doctor Griffin did an amazing job.” Doctor Green supplied while watching the newly arrived doctor. Clarke might be grumpy at times, but she was generally well liked by her colleagues, since she always made time for them if they needed to talk about something or needed help. So yeah, every single doctor who knew Clarke would stand up for her without thought.

“Doctor Griffin, come see me in my office when you finished up here.” Jaha ignored Doctor Green’s comment and left. Doctor Jaha’s perception of Clarke might differ from her colleges in the way that he thought her to be rude and a pain in the butt, but he also knew that she was also good, which he wouldn’t admit to anyone. His thoughts wandered to Doctor Murphy. The boy certainly needed to do his job more professionally otherwise he would lose his position to Doctor Griffin. If only Murphy could be half as good as the Griffin girl he wouldn’t be so worried for the boy’s future in the hospital.

Clarke knew what was coming next but as for her, she knew had only done her job. She almost lost a patient a few minutes ago. If she had not noticed the slight quiver of the patient’s heart, Clarke would have allowed Octavia to close up the patient. Few seconds delay, a life would have been lost.

Finishing up, Clarke saw Raven giving her a thumbs up with a smirk on her face. She returned it with a thumbs up of her own plus a wink. Whatever Jaha had to say to her, she didn’t care. Saving a life equalled a good day.

\-------

Pacing inside her throne room, the Commander awaited more updates from one of her generals stationed near the Trikru border where a small Azgedan army was spotted moving towards the capital. It’s been hours, almost a day, since the last messenger had come with particularly upsetting news. It shouldn’t be a huge matter except that Lexa knew that the Ice Queen wouldn’t just make a move without a certain purpose. She glanced at Titus, her advisor, somewhat bored but alert on the left side of the room, while Indra, the head of her personal guards, stood rigidly on the opposite side. One of Anya’s messengers should have arrived by now with a new update from the border camp. When she was informed that the Ice Nation was making a move against the Commander again with their army, she hadn’t been surprised. They have always been a threat to the Coalition. Their leader, Queen Nia of Azgeda, had always been secretly moving behind the Commander’s back with the façade of joining the Coalition. Fact was that she were left with no other option once the other eleven clans joined the Coalition. Nia was not a fool as she knew Azgeda wouldn’t stand a chance against the Commander backed by eleven clans.

  
The Coalition was forged a couple of years after her ascension. Years have passed, it was still very fragile…  
Lexa remembered the long way to the forming of the coalition vividly.

  
_She had contacted the other clans in the hope of forming a coalition thus ending the war between the clans. Out of the twelve clans, six ambassadors and delegations have arrived in Polis to talk to her about the coalition. With half left, including the Ice Nation, who have yet to send a response or an ambassador to try and negotiate with her._  
_“Heda, the delegations from Sangedakru and Louwoda Kliron Kru have arrived within the capital. They seek an audience with you regarding the terms of the coalition. I have also been informed that Podakru delegation is a day away as well as Azgeda.”_

_Hearing the last word spoken, she couldn’t help but raise one of her eyebrows. After receiving the news that Azgeda has gathered an army towards Polis she didn’t expect them to send a delegation. Marching an army within Trikru territory was already an act of war. She couldn’t help but wonder what the Ice Nation’s plans were. Counting in her head, only two more clans that had yet to show interest in the coalition she was trying to forge._

_\-------_

_As the Commander walked into the room, a palpable silence fell. Each ambassador and clan delegate who had gathered around the room stood up to pay respect to the new arrival. Titus was already standing on the right side of her throne and Indra on the opposite side. The Commander stood just at the base of her throne with a stoic face, eyeing each and everyone inside the room before taking her seat. It was only then that the rest of the people inside the throne room took their own seats, except her guards, Indra and Titus. She noticed a few more people joining them._

_Titus, who noticed where she was looking, hurriedly said in a low voice, “Another ambassador from a clan arrived just as we were about to start. The rest are messengers sent from other clans who have yet to send their own delegations.”_

_“Messengers?”_

_“Sha, Heda”, Titus confirmed, “the other clans would like to hear more of the coalition is about. To put it simply, they are playing safe.”_

_With this the Commander gave a small nod to her advisor before addressing the rest of the delegations waiting for her._

_“For decades our clans have been at war,” she began, “hundreds and thousands of lives have already been lost. And another more thousands will be lost if we don’t stand together._   _Almost a century ago, our world was almost lost…”_

_“All we want is peace!” Someone shouted. Titus quickly signalled one of the guards to seize the person who dared interrupt the Commander but she stopped him._

_The Commander nodded, “I, too, wish nothing more than that there was peace but we can’t. Not as long as we do nothing but shed more blood in our hands, in our lands._

_Responsibility has been thrust upon us. A duty to our people. By bringing them peace half of it is done. The Coalition I am offering seeks not only peace but unity. We have been divided for so long. Surviving on our own when we could help each other…”_

_“…I have no desire to extinguish the diversity we have as Grounder. You will have the right to the fruits of your labour and the right to trade and flourish, as long as you work within the larger context of law and the rights of others. You will be allowed to maintain your own lands and cultures, you will be allowed to have standing armies but when called upon all must answer. Honour the Coalition’s covenant but failing to do so, comes a price. None will be favoured.”_

_The Commander paused for a second and stood up while everyone silently waited for what had to come next. With her right hand now tightly gripping the hilt of her sword and her face devoid with any countenance, Lexa spoke every word with menace._

_“For those who deny their alliance to the Coalition, will be on their own. While your neighbours prosper and grow, you do not. You will not be allowed to trade with the Coalition’s clans. We will not hunt for you as I will not allow the other clans to squander more blood for fools but if you set foot inside our borders, you will be killed on spot.”_

_The clans may have been at war for decades but trading has not been affected. Registering this, the crowd flinched as one, then the room erupted in protest…_

_The gathering took many more hours before it almost came to a conclusion. As the commander, Lexa had to listen to each and every one of the clans ambassadors and delegates and what they had to say. More than half of the clans had already assured her of their alliance before the gathering took place. She wasn’t all too worried with the other small clans. Once they’ve learned the support that the Coalition got from other clans, the rest would follow. What was only left was Azgeda, the biggest threat not only for the alliance but especially to the Trikru._

Lexa shook her head to clear her mind of the memories.  
Azgeda had always been a threat and would always be a one if Lexa didn’t do anything about it. She had sacrificed everything she had just to forge the Coalition. Showing no weakness to the clan leaders even to her subjects. Lexa had sacrificed people, sacrificed her thirst for blood when the Ice Nation beheaded the most important person in her life.

“Jus drein jus daun.” Blood must have blood. The way of her people, but for the first time she ignored it just to achieve peace with the other clans even with her enemies.  
Sighing she walked back to her throne, just as she was about to sit back when a young, winded messenger was carried inside. He looked exhausted from riding hard for days to relay an important message. She was growing impatient but decided to let the young messenger gather his bearings.

“Heda”, giving her a low bow. She nods, signalling the messenger to continue.

“Azgeda’s army has finally crossed the Trikru territory. We have counted around three hundred of them within the land… A larger army was spotted coming from the southeast but they are still days away from the nearest Trikru village. General Anya has stationed five hundred warriors in between…”

Drowning out the rest of the messenger’s report, Lexa clenched her teeth together in anger. She had been right, she thought. She’s always been when it came to the Ice Nation and their queen. What Lexa didn’t understand was the reason why the Ice Queen was making her move again. She trusted Anya’s decisions, that’s the main reason why Anya had convinced her to lead the front, even if it was against her own decisions. But she could not just sit here and wait for reports, especially if it threatened the already fragile Coalition…

\------

She hated it. As much as she loved performing surgeries, Clarke hated being in charge of surgeries when it came to VIPs. Rich, entitled bitches, as Raven put it. Not all but most.

“You heard that, right? Starting today, Doctor Griffin will be in charge of Aden.” She saw Murphy’s confused face but he kept his mouth shut. Surprise was evident on both their faces as her and Murphy were not expecting Jaha to give her a VIP patient, not with what had happened to the VIP patient she handled that led her to be banned from the surgery rooms for a few days. She had performed a successful surgery, there’s no doubt about that, but it had been the patient’s family that finally had her patience breaking.

Addressing the woman beside Aden’s bed, Jaha continued, “There’s no need to worry. Doctor Clarke Griffin here is a talented surgeon.” He looked at Clarke, turning to leave along with the other doctors, leaving Clarke alone to deal with the new patient.

“Hi!” she greeted and awkwardly waved at the boy lying in the bed with a messy, sandy blond hair and blue eyes. She really hated this. Jaha must hate her too since he knew her dislike of being assigned to VIP patients. This had to be her punishment for the other days surgery she had taken on and leaving Jaha looking like an idiot  
Aden refused to acknowledge her greetings. The young boy just looked at her with the look of annoyance and went back looking at his phone while plugging the headphone into both his ears.

Greta, Clarke thought. A hard nut to crack. Just what I need.

“Hi!”, Clarke tried again. “I’m Doctor Clarke Griffin. Nice to meet you.”

“Aden, she’s your new doctor. Say hello.” the woman said who Clarke thought must have been Aden’s mother.

When Aden still refused to answer, Clarke smiled at the woman, “He shouldn’t overwork himself today. Make sure he gets enough rest. Make sure he doesn’t use his phone too much. It could be bad for him. We’ll get some tests done in the afternoon.” Clarke turned to Aden before heading to the door and said, “Enjoy your lunch. And I’ll see you later.”

“Doctor Griffin, wait!” The woman called her in the lobby. “You may know already, but Aden doesn’t really stop using his phone and always gets annoyed when I try to take it away. I can’t do much about it.”

Clarke stopped in front of her office to address the older woman. “He’s going through adolescence and is stressed out with the upcoming surgery. It could be temporary.”

“His previous doctor was much older than you, that’s why I didn’t feel like I could ask this, but since you are younger maybe you can try and talk to him as an older sister or friend.” The woman pleaded. Clarke didn’t know what to say, she couldn’t be friends with a patient, moreover with a teenager. That was not her job. “I can’t be his friend. I’m his doctor. And it’s not part of my work. It wouldn’t be ethical.”

Taken aback, the woman only managed to gape at her.

“My job is doing surgeries that can save other people’s life’s. If you’d like, I can refer you to a counsellor.” As soon as the words came out her mouth, Clarke felt a tingling regret with the way she addressed the woman’s concerns but pushed it aside. Clarke was sure that the woman’s concern must be valid but for her it simply was not her responsibility. Sometimes you just had to be honest to patients, even if it hurt their feeling.

\-------

“Heda!” The Commander turned her head towards the familiar voice and saw Anya, her most trusted general, running towards them. She and a couple of her personal guards had been riding hard for days just to get to the camp near the Trikru border as fast as possible. Sliding from her war horse, she winced when her feet hit the ground. The long days travel had finally taken its toll.

“Heda!” Anya worriedly approached her when she saw the Commander closer.

“I’m fine.” waving off Anya’s silent concern.

“Of course, you are.” Anya said, obviously not convinced at all. “Let’s get you inside the tent so you can rest.” With that the general turned towards one of the bigger tents, not wanting to leave any room for an argument. She knew her commander well and resting was not something Lexa would do voluntarily.

“No, not until I hear the latest reports from the Ice Nation’s movement.” Anya paused for a while, studying Lexa’s face, seeing only determination on it. She held her gaze for a moment, a silent struggle of wills, but finally she nodded. With Lexa in this mood, there was no winning. She led the Commander into one of the tents in the camp. Inside Lexa saw a table full of maps and random weapons. On the other side was a bed with a smaller table beside it.

“We didn’t get to pitch you your own tent just on time since I’ve only heard about you coming to the camp a couple of hours ago. This is my tent.”

“Obviously.” With a hint of smile on her wary face, Lexa entered the tent. She noticed promptly how much in disarray the things inside were. Out of everyone she knew only Anya would dare to invite the commander without cleaning up first. And only Anya could actually get away with it. All her subjects knew how meticulous she was. It was one thing she didn’t learn from her mentor, as they were the polar opposite when it came to their neatness. As for the commander’s tent being set up, Lexa didn’t think it would be necessary since she wasn’t planning on staying for longer than necessary.

“I think you really should rest first, Lexa.”

Anya brought her out of her musing and Lexa remembered why she was actually here.

“No, I want the reports first. Rest can wait.”

Recognizing that she still wouldn’t win the argument, her mentor conceded. “If you say so, Heda.” Anya eyed her for a while then proceeded on updating her about the Ice Nation’s activities from the beginning. “…our sentries have reported that an army lead by Azgeda’s warriors are marching from southeast.”

“Southeast?”

“Yes, when one of my sentries went back to report an activity in the southeast my guts told me to station more men there. The army we saw was not only from Azgeda.”

“What do you mean?”

“It seems like three more clans have joined the Ice Nation in an attempt to overthrow you.” Answering her unspoken question, Anya continued, “Yujleda, Boudalan and Delfikru.”

What surprised her was that she wasn’t even stunned to learn the clans’ apparent betrayal. Some of them have been unhappy with the way she ran the Coalition. Lexa knew that some of the leaders thought she was being favourable towards the smaller clans. They thought she was weak because of it. They were wrong though, Lexa only wanted to be impartial. And being the first Commander of the twelve clans, the leaders wanted her position desperately. Anyone who held her position had the control over clans giving them unimaginable power. There also has been a struggle of power within these clans itself for countless years. Boudalan and Delfikru ambassadors have assured her their continued support for the Coalition, but it seemed like their leaders back home had different plans.

“From what we have observed. Most of these warriors are not even trained properly.”

“The Ice Nation is only exploiting these clans to fight a lost battle for them while plotting another crime against the Coalition. I have to see this army.” The commander decided.  
“What? No! It’s too dangerous for you to march into their camp.” Anya told her, horrified of the idea. Lexa was the commander, strong and confident, but sometimes Anya wondered if the fact that her subjects treated her almost like a goddess, actually made her believe that she was invincible.

“I am not going to march into their camp. I have to see it myself before I can decide what to do with them.” Waiting for her general’s protest, she gave her a long hard look. When she heard none, the Commander continued, “And what about these insurgencies you mentioned on your last report?”

“The others think they are just minor insurgencies.”

“Others?” Lexa inquired.

“The other generals and village leaders. They think they are just small groups of rebels just like in the past.”

“But you don’t think so?” Aside from being Anya’s second before, another reason why she trusted the general most was her way of seeing other things that her other generals tended to overlook. She trusted Anya’s insights more than anyone else.

“Sha, Heda. They seem more organized now and have been striking more villages especially near the borders…” The general continued on her report while Lexa listened and pondered on what these new developments could entailed. “…most of these villages are left vulnerable when I rallied their warriors to our forces. A few of them were becoming restless when they heard their villages were attacked.”

Finally, she spoke, after taking a bit of time to think about her options. “You are right, we can’t ignored these rebels anymore now when it’s undeniably made our own forces restless. We will discuss more about this after I see the army.”

Anya nodded. “Sha, Heda. We leave at first light. Now, rest.”

\-------

Clarke was running into Aden’s room where she saw Octavia’s worried frown on her face. “What do you mean the patient has disappeared?” She had been in the process of checking on her other patients when Octavia had called, telling her that Aden, her VIP patient, had disappeared from his room.

Looking around, Clarke only found the woman that had accompanied Aden before and Octavia and this was the moment she felt dread rising up in he r veins.  
“His mother will be here soon.”

“You were not his mother?” Clarke was actually surprised by this.

The woman nodded while wringing her hands anxiously. “No.”

Clarke war curious and was about to ask who the woman was if not his mother, but she shook her head and reminded herself of the problem at hand. But just when she was about to let loose a plethora of questions, someone else beat her to it.

“What do you mean he disappeared?!” Clarke turned her face towards the door and saw an elegant woman approaching. “Are you his new doctor?” she asked, her voice sounding rather snooty than worried.

“Yes, I am.”

Slap.

“Then what have you been doing?” The woman who appeared to be Aden’s mother shouted in her face. The stinging of the hit burned Clarke’s face, she didn’t move or react in any way. She stopped herself from stroking her cheek as she knew it was turning red now. She wouldn’t show even the slightest sign of weakness. Not to this snobbish woman. She wasn’t surprised to say the least. How many times had she been subjected to her patients and their families’ wrath? More times than Clarke could count. She knew this wasn’t her fault. Clarke face remained unreadable while she looked at the woman shouting in front of her. “If I had known you were this incompetent I wouldn’t have chosen this hospital for my son. If anything happens to him, your career as a doctor is over.” Aden’s mother threatened before storming out, surely making her way to Jaha’s office now.

Left with a stinging cheek, Clarke turned to Octavia. “Now, that was a constructive conversation.” She commented awkwardly. When Octavia didn’t seem to have anything to add, Clarke shook off her thoughts about Aden’s mother and asked “How long has he been missing?”

Recovering from her own shock, the younger doctor worriedly approached while looking at Clarke’s left cheek, “Ohh Clarke, that must have hurt.” as Octavia raised her right hand to stroke Clarke’s face, the older girl backed away.

Ignoring her friend’s concern, Clarke repeated her question with gritted teeth. “How long ago has Aden left his room?”

“About 15 minutes, I suppose.”

“Why are you telling me this only now? You know he’s a cardiac patient. Don’t you know what that means?”

“I know. I know what it means. He’s a ticking bomb.” Octavia knew she could have handled the situation better, but it was the first time something like that happened on her watch.

Without giving her a second look, Clarke went outside the room, with Octavia hot on her heels, she approached Raven and Murphy who were watching something on their phones. It was Murphy who noticed her walking towards them first. “Clarke! Did you receive the clue for the hide-n-seek?”

“What are you talking about?” Clarke looked at the male doctor confused when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She really didn’t have time for some silly games.

“Ohh! It’s here.” Murphy delightedly pointed at Clarke’s phone. Puzzled, Clarke opened her phone and saw a new message with an attached video sent to her from an unknown number.

“Woah! Who is that?” Octavia said while looking over her shoulder. “It’s you, isn’t it?” Murphy smirked at Clarke.

Clarke watched herself on the tiny screen, dancing in the club. She couldn’t remember when this had happened, but she recognized herself. “Who took this?”

Between the shock of seeing herself like that and the worry for her patient, Clarke barely heard Raven talking, but managed to tune it to the last part. “You really shouldn’t go out by yourself anymore, Clarke. Next time you should invite us to hang out with you. Anyway, I think it’s the same place where they found Aden last time he made an escape.”  
Another message came, “Come alone.” Murphy took a peek at her phone, “Looks like he wants you to come and get him.”

If Clarke’s gut feeling was right, Aden must have seen her at the club and taken the video. How the young patient passed the club security was not important for now, she just knew that Aden was playing with her and testing her patience. How could she let him get away with that? But was it really her duty to search for Aden?

“Are you serious? Do I really have to?” Clarke glared at Murphy who shrugged his shoulders before leaving, “I think you should go.”

She sighed, “That brat.” Left with no other choice, Clarke slipped out of her doctor’s gown, handing it over to Octavia. She certainly didn’t want to deal with this but Clarke couldn’t send Octavia as she wasn’t trained enough to handle cardiac patients. Clarke headed towards the elevators. Luckily, no one was inside and she reached the hospital ground level within a minute. The busy hospital lobby was now almost empty except for some patients and hospital staff going about their own business. Outside the hospital she called for a taxi.

When after a short drive Clarke arrived at the club, she asked around if anyone had seen her patient while showing them the photo of the young boy. After looking for a while inside the club, she gave up and went to leave, calling Octavia.

“O, have you heard anything?” she asked, desperation swinging in every word.

“No, nothing yet. Are you still in the club?”

“I’m just leaving. No one has seen him inside but I’ll try to look around the area. I’ll give you a call later.” Clarke put her phone back into her pocket and sighed heavily. A look into the sky and a deep, controlled breath later she was ready to make her way down the street.

\-------

She wasn’t exactly sure what and when it had happened. One moment, she, Ryder, her personal guard, Anya and a couple more guards were walking back to their camp after observing the Azgedan army from afar and in the next an arrow hit her war horse in the back, grazing past her left cheek. The next thing she knew, was that arrows were flying in every direction. She saw Anya and Ryder racing towards her.

“What just happened?” She shouted. She unsheathe her sword while leaning her back on a tree.

“The people from that small hunting village we passed a couple of hours ago must have informed the army! No one else knows you are here.”

“That’s not possible!” It is impossible, her people won’t betray their Heda, their Commander. She knew her people feared the Commander because she’s ruthless but still they respected her position. When Lexa remembered the look on the faces of the villagers when they saw her pass through, she doubted herself. Would they? Would they betray her because they feared her?

“You saw how scared they were when they spotted you, Lexa! Come on! We need you to get to safety. Ryder, cover us!” Anya shouted to her huge guard who just nodded in return. She followed Anya through the trees going opposite to where the arrows came from while Ryder remained on his position. “Lexa! Here! Stay down.” An arrow whistled above her head missing Lexa by only an inch. They were on the side of the ravine getting their heads down. Lexa gripped her sword as she listened for any movements. Any sign of danger.

“We need to get you back to the camp.” Anya said after a long silence and she nodded. “I shouldn’t have agreed to do this.”

“You know I will still go with or without your approval.” she regarded her mentor.

“Sha, that’s what I thought too. This way… shit!”

“What?” She peeked to where Anya was looking and saw a bloody Ryder being dragged by a larger Azgedian warrior. She didn’t see any other of her guards. She assumed they must have been killed. A few warriors came into view, all armed to their teeth.

“Did you get her?” A female voiced.

“No, she escaped… with one of her other guards.”

“Just kill him. We don’t need him to find her.” Unceremoniously, the large warrior swung his sword and decapitated Ryder. Anya grabbed her arm silently and led her away from where they were hiding. It would be a couple more hours to get back to their camp, luckily the sun was almost down. The darkness would help them move unseen.

Walking silently with the cliff on their right, they slowly strode towards the direction of their camp. Based on the marks on their faces, they were definitely warriors from Azgeda and specifically hunting for her. Why would the Ice Queen suddenly became desperate enough to hunt her, risking the Ice Nations position in the Coalition?

After it felt like almost an hour, Anya suddenly stopped in her tracks and held out her right arm to stop Lexa. Lexa was about to ask her what was wrong, when an arrow hit Anya in the middle of her chest making her stumbled. She saw her mentor collapse towards the cliff and disappear into the darkness below. “Anya!” Lexa deflected two more arrows heading her direction while she retreated towards the cliff. She tried to make out what was below but only heard the water rushing through the river just then an arrow hit Lexa’s thigh followed by another which hit her straight in the heart. Lexa collapsed gripping her sword tightly while her other hand clasped the arrow that hit her chest. She tumbled towards the edge of the cliff and felt her body hit the water. “No!”

\-----

Gasping for air, the Commander woke up on a cold ground surrounded by strange noises. She slowly stood up, squinting her eyes. Before she could react, a strange object with bright lights came barrelling towards her. All she could do was close her eyes and wait for its impact…

\-----

Clarke was exhausted. She had looked for Aden around the area of the club but didn’t find any sign of him. Resigned, she texted Octavia if Aden returned to the hospital and that she was on her way back. She was worried sick by now that something might have happen to her patient while wandering outside. He was sick. Really sick and such a stunt could cost him his life.

At the intersection, Clarke waited for the green light that signalled her it’d be safe to walk across the street. She checked the time on her father’s watch she always wore around her wrist. It was past midnight already and the roads were almost empty except for a few people. Then, she heard a commotion. People shouted and pointed towards the middle of the street. Curious as to what was happening, Clarke turned towards the middle of the crossing and saw a woman with odd clothes. She saw her struggled to stand while clutching her head as a bus headed towards her. Clarke felt her heart throb up to her throat and her gut twisting into tight knots as her head started to feel light. Before she saw what happened to the stranger, everything went back…

**Author's Note:**

> To Joanne, thank you for all the help! I don't know much about anything fan fiction related but your guidance helped me a lot. To Valentine, thank you for reading my story and giving me ideas.
> 
> And Mag, I can't thank you enough for all the patience and help.  
> It's a short acknowledgement but know that I am more than grateful to all of you.


End file.
